The best future
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Ryoma, a lone ronin in a strange land, meets a woman who will change his life forever...


The best future

That fortune teller was beauty incarnated. A pure and exotic allure contained within a frame much too good-looking to be true. It was certainly quite a sight for sore eyes lost amidst a sea of strangers in a land not his own.

Ryoma had traveled for a long time and encountered many unique and weird people along them. Since the date when he attained the age of 17 years old, he had voyaged away from his homeland of Mutsu to see all the world had to offer, taking with him only his sword, his skills and his clothes, letting the world take care of him. Being a lucky man, he had lived that way for two years without too much trouble, having gained much more experience and knowledge now. However, the most important thing he had gained was something resembling a quest of some sort.

He had learned that there existed many gems called power stones, which were magically charged with unknown wonders. Legends told that if one was to collect all of them, one could ask for whatever he could wish for and it would be granted. Fearing for what someone with greedy intentions could do with something so powerful, Ryoma had tasked himself to collect them all before anyone else could do so. So far, he had only found one, a power stone of crimson color that sparkled with its magic in the sunlight. Having searched and investigated for quite some time, he found himself exhausted when he did get it for himself. In dire need of some food in his belly and some rest to soothe his tired muscles, he went to a town to satisfy those needs of his body.

It was in this town that he had found the vision that left him awestruck, going out of a tent of purple and yellow, with stars on the top of its roof. The beauty in question was deeply tanned, with skin the color of something he had been shown that some people called chocolate. Purple satin pants covered her legs and golden-colored shoes with pointy tips covered her feet. Her hair was very long and braided in an puzzling, yet attractive in its own right. Her brown eyes and red lips were gorgeous, only good-looking elements in a face that did not pale in comparison to the rest. She seemed to be in perfect shape, as her hips were wide and her stomach flat, yet slim and great-looking. One thing in particular, which shamed him to admit, was that one of her best feature was her well-endowed chest, covered in a blue silken bra that covered a bit of her upper back.

She was an amazing-looking woman, who made him blush a bit, as in all of his travels, he had never been too preoccupied in any romance or being too interested in love. This vision, though, made him think twice about his stance n the subject. He could picture himself travelling with her at his side, the two of them keeping each other company...

Beginning to daydream a bit about such fantasies, he never heard her approach him. Snapping him out of his thoughts with her mere presence, she smiled at him with such a lovely smile; he could do no other thing than melt before her, losing his speech and logic in front of her. Thankfully, she was the one who brought up a subject of conversation for them to talk about.

-Hello. I can't say I have ever seen you in this town. I'm Rouge, a fortune-teller who travels all around the various countries and town to let everyone know a bit of their destiny. Might I ask you who you are?

Rouge. That was a pretty name, fitting for a pretty woman such as her. She could not be that far ahead from his own age. Trying to get his confidence and thoughts together, he brought up a reply after a few seconds.

-The name is Ryoma, I am what some of my people calls a Ronin, a warrior without a master to serve. I have been travelling various lands as well to see the world by myself.

Giggling lightly at his late answer, it seemed she was used to have that effect on most men. Still, it was the cutest giggle he had ever heard in his whole life.

-Well then, Ryoma, would you like to join me in my tent? I could read your future for you...for free,

Giving him a look that suggested perhaps some other things than future reading, Rouge made it subtly, but not too much. Ryoma, not missing what she was trying to say, blushed a bit at the advance of this splendid-looking woman.

-I'd be delighted to. Lead the way.

Rouge pushed a curtain which served to block the entrance, then entered. Ryoma followed suit, entering in a circular tent with a table and two chairs on opposite sides. On the table stood a ball which looked like as if it was made of glass. It was a bit dark inside the tent, but not for long as Rouge clapped her hands together twice, candles lighting up in response. Not understanding how she did so, Ryoma was impressed by just what kind of tricks she could conjure, anxious to see more. Sitting on one of the chair, Rouge invited him to do the same on opposite one with a wave of her hand.

-Sit, my friend, in front of me. That way, you'll be able to see in my crystal ball and see your future display in front of your two eyes.

Doing so, Ryoma sat comfortably in front of her, looking in her eyes, lighted up by candlelight. The low light gave her an even more mysterious allure, accentuating her exotic traits further. Putting her hands on the crystal ball, she began to speak in a quieter tone, in a sweet whisper.

-Just watch the crystal ball and listen to my voice while I guide you to a vision of your future. Don't avert your gaze away or it will not work.

Her hands then began to move in weird pattern, enveloping and circling the crystal ball in mysterious ways. Staring at the movement of her slender hands on the luminous ball of crystal, Ryoma could not wait for his future to be unveiled, excited for the prospect of knowing at least something a bit ahead.

-Just continue looking at the ball, my handsome friend. Soon, I will remove my hands and I will let the light of the candles reflect on the crystal ball, revealing what you were meant to see.

The light coming from the candles flickered a bit on the surface of the crystal ball, making it sparkle very slowly in a minimal way, sometimes hidden by the slick motions of her hands. Concentrating on the object in question, the world turned darker by the moments, the only things he could see were the candles, her hands and the ball itself.

-Good. Just do as I have said and you'll soon be seei...

Her voice muttered away to nothingness as it was shut out, not being heard away as Ryoma focused on the object. Her hands were slowing down in a weird way, as if his senses had been heightened in some ways, making him able to react faster than she could. Still, he looked at the ball to see just what was in store for him.

What he saw made him blush even more than the time she had suggestively implying some sweet activity with her. The vision that was offered to him by the crystal ball showed Rouge, standing right in front of him, dancing sensually only for him, in a place quite like this tent he was in. The both of them were young-looking, just like now, suggesting this could be something he'd soon see. Was this some kind of near-future promised to him in some way? Curious and excited, he focused his gaze on the crystal ball to see just where this would be going.

Rouge, in his vision, danced divinely, in a way that seemed to come from some land he had never visited. Her dance seemed to be heavily focused on hips movement and belly undulation, which suited her quite fine. Her stomach bended and rolled in intriguing way, sensuality emanating from every pore of her skin as her smile showed warmth and seduction in large amount. Her body moved in rhythm that seemed perfect for every curve of her gorgeous body, being feminine and seductive in big ways.

He could see that he was standing on his knees before her, observing quietly the spectacle before him. Surely he would be doing so in respect and in awe before so splendid a performance. He couldn't see his expression, but he would bet that it was a happy one indeed.

The vision kept on going, as Rouge danced in a way that was very tantalizing and arousing, making him hotter by the second. Her navel going in circles as she went back and forth with her hips, he could not take his eyes off her beauty. Noticing that the hands of Rouge were nowhere to be seen on the crystal ball anymore, he saw it as an opportunity to focus more on his vision of the future.

Her wide and perfect hips went back and forth...back and forth...baaack and fooorth...as her navel spinned around, seeming to spiral in a mesmerizing way, solely for him. Advancing his eyes closer to the crystal ball, he focused much more on Rouge herself that his own person. The dance was just too good to want to miss a second of it with a vision of his unmoving person.

The dance kept on going for minutes, his attention not wavering at all. Not even noticing that it made quite a long time since he had heard the sexy voice of the fortune teller herself, he kept on concentrating on this promised future of pure bliss. The vision, shifting a bit, showed him handing something red and shiny to Rouge, who smiled warmly at such a gift. Seeing her move her lips, he could not hear what she had to say, but he did not miss the next part. Receiving what he recognized as his power stone, she motioned with a wave of her had to her belly, which his future self proceeded to kiss with passion.

The vision stopped there, but the only thing that he could see was still the crystal ball in the feeble light of the candle...

Rouge had made him fall under her hypnotic and seductive sway rather easily, which had brought her joy. He was really handsome and looked quite capable. Her vision she had seen of him getting here with a precious power stone had been true after all.

Seeing his vision at the same moment he had, she knew just what she had to do to make him give her the power stone and perhaps even more. Having hypnotized him once, she would delight in doing so in such a sexy way. Looking at him with such an empty and entranced look in his eyes, she talked to him in the sweet whispers she sent his way throughout his induction.

-Look at me and let us make this vision true, my sweet...

Taking her dancing position, she knew just what to do to insure this very promising future for the both of them...the best future...


End file.
